Android Sentimental
by Hachi Breeze
Summary: Hidup Sasuke mendadak berubah ketika Itachi memintanya untuk mengemban tugas menjaga robot humanoid. Terlebih ia harus mencari seseorang sambil bersembunyi dari kejaran Akatsuki, assassin dan mafia lainnya. Lalu saat itulah Hinata muncul sebagai pelindungnya, gadis lemah yang dikenalnya saat kecil dulu. Dan kini gadis itu menjelma menjadi robot humanoid yang harus dijaganya.
1. Childhood Memories

Sasuke mendesah pelan. Ini sudah musim dingin ketiga yang ia dan keluarganya lalui saat berada di Kyoto, mengikuti kontrak kerjasama ayahnya dengan salah satu perusahaan besar di Kyoto. Hari ini ia menunggu ayahnya, Fugaku, untuk selesai berbicara dengan salah satu rekan kerjasama nya. Sasuke cukup sering mengikuti ayahnya untuk datang ke rumah tradisional elegan di salah satu kawasan pusat Kyoto. Tumpukan salju yang ada di bawahnya sengaja ia singkirkan saat ia ayunkan kedua kakinya.

"Sasuke," pemuda itu menengok ketika ia mendengar namanya dipanggil. Saat itu Fugaku sudah melambaikan tangannya. Sasuke segera berdiri dan berjalan mendekati ayahnya.

"Ini putraku yang terakhir. Sedikit manja memang," tawa Fugaku lantas terdengar setelahnya.

Tawa pria itu terdengar setelahnya. "Aku juga memiliki seorang. Mungkin dia seumuran denganmu, dia bilang kau sering ikut ayahmu jika bermain kemari. Tubuhnya sering sakit-sakitan, kebetulan hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya. Apa kau mau bertemu dengannya, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk mantap dan Fugaku hanya tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong paman, apakah _dia_ itu maksudnya anak anda?"

Fugaku melirik sebentar pria yang berjalan di samping putranya. Sebelum menjawab, pria itu hanya tertawa ketika pandangannya menangkap pertanyaan yang tersirat pada pandangan pria Uchiha di belakangnya. "Tentu saja! Kali ini yang kau temui adalah putriku."

Fugaku berjalan di belakang anaknya dengan perlahan. Membiarkan anaknya untuk mengikuti rekan kerjanya menyusuri _roka_. Sasuke tidak menoleh ke belakang sama sekali, ia terlalu penasaran dengan sisi ruang dalam rumah yang sering ia kunjungi. Terlebih ia akan menemui seorang gadis.

"Paman," Sasuke menarik ujung kemeja orang yang ada di depannya sebentar.

Pria itu hanya menoleh, "Ada apa?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku datang hanya mengucapkan tanpa memberi hadiah?"

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa."

"Namanya siapa?"

"Hyuuga Hinata."

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan di belakang pria yang ia kenal sebagai relasi ayahnya. Pemuda kecil itu masih melirik sekeliling bagian dalam rumah yang sering ia kunjungi. Ia merasa rumah sederhana ini cukup luas dan menarik, meninggalkan kesan elegan dan _glamour_ untuknya . Hiashi membuka pintu kamar putrinya dengan perlahan. Pria itu sedikit terkejut ketika kamar putrinya nampak kosong. Fugaku yang tak jauh di belakang hanya mengintip ketika dua orang yang ada di hadapannya ini tak kunjung melangkah masuk. Sasuke hanya mendongak menatap Hiashi.

"Ada apa?"

Hiashi hanya berbalik ke belakang, "Putriku tidak ada di kamarnya."

"Bukankah tadi paman mengatakan jika ia sakit?"

Hiashi berpikir sebentar. Pria itu berbalik dan melangkah melewati Fugaku, "Mungkin dia sedang berada di ruangan sebelah." Pria itu menuntun punggung kecil Sasuke untuk berbalik dan berjalan di depannya.

"Mungkinkah … dia?" Fugaku hanya berbisik ke sisi telinga Hiashi berusaha agar Sasuke tidak mendengarnya. Pria Hyuuga itu hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab.

Sasuke hanya diam dan menurut untuk melangkah. Pemuda itu menyusuri _roka_ yang memutari kamar gadis Hyuuga itu dengan tetap mengamati sekelilingnya. "Paman, kenapa mulai dari ruangan kamar tadi hingga daerah ini semuanya dari kaca?"

"Karena paman dan ayahmu sedang membangun proyek yang sangat besar jadi untuk memudahkannya, paman membuat ruangan dekat ruang kerja menjadi transparan. Kebetulan putri paman juga menyukainya."

Sasuke tertarik, "Membuat apa?"

"Robot," Kali ini Fugaku yang angkat bicara. "tapi bukan robot biasa."

Sasuke memandang takjub kedua pria yang ada di hadapannya. "Boleh aku melihatnya?"

Fugaku dan Hiashi hanya berpandangan saja tanpa menjawab.

"A-Ah, jadi bagaimana jika kita mencari Hinata terlebih dahulu?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanpa tahu jika ayahnya berusaha mengalihkannya.

"Nanti aku akan melihat robotnya bersama Hinata."

.

.

.

Hinata menengok ke belakang ketika ayahnya menggeser perlahan _fusuma_ ruangan. Tanpa ia melihat, bayangan orang-orang yang akan masuk akan mudah dilihatnya dari dalam ruangan yang transparan. Hinata membenarkan _kimono_ nya dan berdiri. Begitu Hiashi mendekat, gadis itu langsung bersembunyi di belakang tubuh besar ayahnya. Fugaku dan Hiashi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anak gadis yang ada di belakang Hiashi. Sasuke semakin mendekat merasa penasaran.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau sering melihatnya di halaman depan? Kenapa sekarang tidak kau sapa?"

Hinata hanya mendonga menatap ayahnya. Rambutnya yang masih sebahu ikut bergerak saat gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke.

"Nah, Sasuke. Bukankah ada yang ingin kau katakan kepadanya?"

Hinata semakin menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tubuh Hiashi. Sasuke semakin gugup ketika ayahnya mendorong punggungnya. "S-Selamat ulang tahun!"

Yang tersisa hanya dahi dan mata Hinata yang mengintip dari balik tubuh Hiashi. Pria itu hanya tertawa, "Ini putriku, Hyuuga Hinata. Dia memang sedikit pemalu."

Sasuke merasa punggungnya di tepuk beberapa kali oleh ayahnya. Pemuda itu mencoba melangkah menuju gadis kecil yang masih bersembunyi di balik tubuh ayahnya. "Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Mau bermain?"

Hinata masih tidak merespon. Merasa canggung akhirnya Sasuke mencoba mencari alasan yang lain, "Maaf aku tidak membawakanmu hadiah saat bermain kemari. Aku tak tahu kau bertambah umur hari ini."

"T-Tidak apa-apa." Sasuke mendongak ketika gadis kecil itu mulai menanggapinya.

"Kalau begitu ayo main bersama."

.

.

.

Fugaku berjalan berdampingan dengan Hiashi ketika pria itu masih menikmati suasana sejuk kediaman sederhana ini. keduanya masih diam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Ngomong-ngomong, seingatku, bukankah kau memiliki anak laki-laki?"

Hiashi hanya tersenyum dan menggidikan bahunya. Menjaganya untuk tetap rahasia.

"Mengenai robotnya, bagaimana?"

Hiashi hanya tertawa. "Kau lihat sendiri, kan? Masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Walaupun kita sudah mencobanya tadi, kurasa _database_ dan _motherboard_ nya ada yang kurang."

"Bagaimana dengan prosesornya?"

"Cukup aman. Setidaknya cukup untuk ukuran robot."

Fugaku masih menarawang langit-langit kediaman Hyuuga yang sejuk, "Apa kau yakin akan meneruskan proyek kerjasama ini?"

"Aku sangat yakin."

"Masalahnya, aku dan keluargaku harus kembali ke Tokyo 58 jam dari sekarang. Ada hal yang harus perusahaanku selesaikan sebelum _golden week._ " Fugaku mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi empuk yang ada di ruangan yang Hiashi persilahkan masuk.

Sembari melakukan hal yang sama seperti Fugaku, pria itu masih diam berpikir. "Lalu proyeknya?"

"Aku akan datang kemari sebulan sekali dan kau cukup mendanai seperempat proyek ini, bagaimana?"

Hiashi hanya tersenyum. "Sebanyak apapun dana yang kau berikan, yang kubutuhkan adalah orang jenius dari Uchiha seperti kau."

Fugaku hanya menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, "Suatu saat nanti kedua putraku yang akan menggantikanku. Mungkin Itachi, atau bisa saja Sasuke."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk memerhatikan buku yang ditunjukan Hinata. Pemuda itu hanya diam ketika tangan kecil gadis yang ada di sampingnya ini membalik halaman. Ia tahu jika tubuh gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya ini cukup mungil meskipun mengenakan _kimono_ hangat yang tebal. Dan Hinata hanya tersenyum sambil menjelaskan buku cerita yang dimilikinya. Pandangan Sasuke berganti ke selembaran halaman coretan _crayon_ yang jatuh dari lipatan halaman. Ia meraih dan membukanya, menanyakan kepada gadis di sebelahnya.

"Ini apa? Coretan apa ini?"

Hinata hanya meraih dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku melukisnya walaupun tidak mirip. Ini sepupuku, dari keluarga ibu."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Ia kemudian menunjuk salah satu gambar yang berdiri di samping coretan yang ia kira setidaknya mirip dengan Hinata,"Siapa namanya yang berambut kuning ini?"

Hinata hanya menengok, gadis itu bingung. "U-Uzuma, Uzumaki? Kurasa Uzumaki Naruto."

"Oh,"

"Kami keluarga besar hanya bertemu setahun sekali, jadi aku sedikit lupa." Ia hanya tersenyum walaupun ia tahu Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Hei,"

"Hmm?"

"Kalau aku datang lagi nanti, kau masih mau main denganku?"

Hinata tidak menjawab, "M-Mungkin besok Naruto- _nii_ akan datang. K-Kita bisa bermain bertiga kalau kau mau Uchiha- _san_."

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, Hinata bingung. "Bukan. Maksudku, hanya kita berdua saja. Kita bermain bersama, kau mau?"

Hinata masih tidak menjawab. "B-Boleh."

.

.

.

* * *

 **ANDROID SENTIMENTAL**

* * *

 **Android Sentimental**

 **©Hachi Breeze**

 **©2015**

 **Big thanks for ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **who created adorable characters in ©Naruto**

 **Special thanks for you, reader, who had been waiting me so long**

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Find the others inside.**

 **Hachi Breeze, proudly present:**

 **Android Sentimental**

* * *

 ***Childhood Memories***

* * *

.

.

.

 **Tokyo, 2030**

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia masih belum kembali dalam kesadarannya penuh saat ia mendengar namanya beberapa kali di panggil. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah _nametag_ teman kuliah sekamarnya, Sai. Dengan kalem dan tenang Sasuke tahu jika Sai berusaha mendudukan dirinya dengan tegap.

"Masih banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan oleh professor muda yang jenius seperti kau."

"Hentikan Sai, aku tidak tidur karena memperbaiki RAM yang kau ledakan semalam."

Sai hanya tertawa, "Kau sudah tidur lebih dari delapan jam. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi. Barusan ia merasa jika akhir-akhir ini dirinya mendapatkan bunga tidur yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Ia bertemu dengan Hinata sekali lagi dalam tidurnya. "Aku ingin tidur lagi."

"Tidak bisa," Sai mulai membangunkan kembali tubuh Sasuke.

Pemuda itu hanya merengut ketika temannya tetap menarik jas putih yang dikenakannya. "Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini aku bermimpi tentang masa kecilku. Mungkin aku sedikit merindukannya."

"Oh, ya? Siapa?" Sai tidak memedulikannya, ia tetap menarik jas yang dikenakan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kaku dan menggidikan bahunya. Ia menuruti Sai untuk segera bangun. "Kurasa aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Dia salah satu korban dari tragedi Hyuuga tiga tahun yang lalu."

Pemuda itu berhenti. Ia hendak berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang berjalan mendekati pintu. "Tunggu, kau juga mengenal Hyuuga ternyata?"

"Yah, setidaknya aku mengenal satu yang seumuran denganku." Sasuke sedikit tersenyum sambil melepaskan jas putihnya untuk di letakkan di gantungan berdiri yang ada di samping pintu.

"Kau mau kemana lagi? Setelah ini kau harus menemui Itachi- _senpai_!"

"Aku hanya ingin mencari kopi sebelum menemui _aniki_."

Sai hanya diam. Pemuda itu nampak ragu untuk memberitahu Sasuke.

.

.

.

Bibir kota nampak begitu ramai. Sasuke hanya berjalan di bagian sisi pinggir saja. Ia tak begitu sering keluar di jam sibuk seperti ini. biasanya jika ia keluar siang hari seperti ini karena terdesak untuk mencari _motherboard_ baru atau peralatan lain yang sering Itachi titipkan kepadanya. Pemuda itu melihat papan iklan pada layar LED raksasa di tengah kota. Menampilkan beberapa iklan yang tak _familiar_ dilihatnya. Pemuda itu tak begitu memerhatikan jalan ketika pundaknya tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Ops,"

Sasuke masih tidak bisa memahami situasinya. Hawanya terlalu panas di saat ia dalam kondisi mengantuk.

"Oi, kau tidak apa-apa, kawan? Mukamu pucat sekali."

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan. Ia hanya menunduk meminta maaf. Begitu Sasuke hendak melangkah, hal terakhir kali yang di ingatnya adalah seorang pria dengan rambut kuning tengah berteriak kepadanya sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali terbangun ketika ia merasa udara di sekitar kulitnya sedikit sejuk. Suhu yang nyaman itu membuat Sasuke akhirnya terbangun. Di sampingnya ia menemukan pria yang tadi tak sengaja ditabraknya tengah mengipasi dirinya. Memberi bantuan menurunkan suhu di sekitarnya. Begitu Sasuke merasa malu, ia menunduk minta maaf dan berterima kasih setelahnya. Pemuda yang ada di hadapannya hanya tersenyum.

"Kau sepertinya dehidrasi. Baru pertama kali keluar di musim panas, ya?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memerhatikan pemuda itu sebentar.

"Kau mau kemana tadi? Mau makan? Kebetulan aku sudah memesan banyak makanan tadi, tinggal menunggu saja. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan datang."

"Terima kasih. Aku hanya butuh kopi."

Pemuda itu merasa kecewa dan sedikit mendecih, "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Temani aku makan sebagai permintaan maafmu karena membuatku terlambat di janjian dengan gadisku."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pemuda yang kini mengacungkan tangannya memanggil pelayan restoran. "Permisi, tambah kopi satu!"

Sasuke buru-buru hendak menolak. Pemuda ini tidak biasa dengan orang yang berlawanan dengan kepribadiannya. Cukup merepotkan untuknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau siapa? Kau sepertinya kurang tidur."

" _U-Uzuma, Uzumaki? Kurasa Uzumaki Naruto."_

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya sesaat ia teringat ketika Hinata yang mengucapkannya. Bibirnya terkatup ketika ia ingin sekali bertanya apakah ia mengenal Hyuuga Hinata. "Sasuke. Namaku Sasuke."

Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti sementara Sasuke hanya mengalihkan pandangannya.

Tak lama setelah itu beberapa pelayan datang sambil membawakan piring dengan makanan seperti yang dipesan Naruto sewaktu Sasuke pingsan. Pemuda itu nampak semakin tidak bisa menahan kegembiraannya setelah itu. "Ayo makan, Sasuke!"

Tepukan pelan yang mendarat di punggung Sasuke membuat pemuda itu merasa sungkan kepada Naruto. Sasuke meraih salah satu piring terdekat dan mengambil beberapa hidangan secara acak. Tak lama setelah itu kopi pesanannya datang. Sasuke dan Naruto masih diam ketika menyantap hidangan. Tak ada satupun yang berbicara.

Baru setengah jalan setelah Sasuke menghabiskan makanan yang ada di piringnya, Naruto tertawa setelah meletakan piringnya. Begitu Naruto mengambil gelas air mineralnya, Sasuke ikut meletakan piringnya untuk menyudahi makannya.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke meraih sapu tangan yang akan ia gunakan untuk menyeka sisi mulutnya, "Tidak sopan untukku jika kau sudah selasai makan sedangkan aku meneruskan."

Naruto hanya tertawa, "Sudahlah! Makan saja."

"Aku akan membayar setengahnya."

Naruto hanya menggidikan bahunya. "Ngomong-ngomong aku minta maaf karena membuat gadismu menunggu terlalu lama. Jika ada yang bisa kubantu, katakan saja."

Naruto hendak mengatupkan bibirnya sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke, "Ini salahku. Maaf."

Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia mulai meregangkan otot punggungnya sambil menyandar di bahu kursi restoran. "Sebenarnya aku sedang mencari seseorang bersama gadisku. Hanya saja, kau tahulah biasa, masalah faktor buta arah jadi kami tersesat."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. "Aku bisa mengantarmu."

Naruto hanya menggeleng, "Kau kelihatan buruk, kawan. Pulanglah. Aku takut kau akan jatuh lagi nanti."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membalas budi lain waktu jika kita bertemu kembali."

Naruto hanya tersenyum hingga akhirnya ia berdiri. "Aku akan menemuimu jika memang membutuhkan. Mungkin kita bisa menjadi teman."

Sasuke masih diam ketika pemuda yang baru ditemuinya berjalan menuju kasir.

"Mungkin bisa disebut teman."

Bisikan kecil yang terdengar itu membuat Naruto tersenyum saat tak sengaja mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka pintu ruang penelitian kakaknya dengan hati-hati. pemuda itu menemukan kakaknya masih duduk di kursi roda dengan beberapa artikel yang ada di tangannya. Sasuke beralih mengamati sekeliling ruang penelitian kakaknya. Berharap menemukan obyek menarik yang bisa ia dapatkan dari kakaknya.

"Kau tidak mengetuk pintunya, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat ketika kakaknya sudah tahu dirinya ada disana. Tangan panjang Itachi beralih ke salah satu sisi roda di kursinya. Ia memutarnya perlahan agar ia bisa berbalik menghadap adiknya, "Bagaimana? Sudah menemukan hal yang menarik?"

Itachi masih tersenyum ketika Sasuke hanya menggeleng. Ia melambaikan tangannya memanggil Sasuke. Pemuda itu mendorong kursi kakaknya untuk berjalan maju.

"Mungkin aku terlambat memberikanmu hadiah ulang tahun. Tapi mungkin kau bisa menjaga sementara robot hasil kerja keras mendiang _tou-san_ bersama mendiang Hiashi- _san_."

"Robot?"

Itachi hanya menarik sudut bibirnya, "Kau tidak tahu? Kupikir kau sudah tahu selama kau menekuni studi yang sama sepertiku. Kau ingat saat kita masih berada di Kyoto? Inilah alasan mengapa kita berada cukup lama disana."

Sasuke masih tetap mendorong kursi kakaknya untuk berjalan. "Ingat ketika kau terus menerus mendesak ayah untuk melihat robot yang digarap selama kerjasama lima belas tahun yang lalu sehari sebelum pindah? Robotnya sekarang disini."

Sasuke berhenti, ia ingat sekarang. "Ah! Benarkah?"

Itachi hanya mengangguk, "Semua peralatan penting dari kedua belah pihak perusahaan ada di robot ini. mulai dari prosesor sensorik, alat pelacak, dan benda yang kau tak bisa bayangkan semua ada di robot ini."

Pemuda itu semakin tertarik, "Lalu?"

"Robot ini bisa mengunduh apa saja. Dan kau hanya butuh untuk _update_ beberapa hal penting nantinya jika mendesak sekali."

"Benarkah? Itu mudah."

"Mungkin kau terkejut. Ayah pernah mengatakannya sekali, kau akan benar-benar terkejut."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke berhenti ketika Itachi meraih _remote_ di meja.

"Robot _humanoid_ kode percobaan 001, Hyuuga Hinata."

Sasuke masih mempertahankan senyumannya, mungkin dia salah dengar. Itu kan nama gadis yang sewaktu kecil pernah ia temui.

"A-Apa?"

"Namanya Hyuuga Hinata."

Kau bohong, kan?

"Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis yang kata _tou-san_ pernah kau temui."

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC? or END?**


	2. Hyuuga Hinata

"Robot _humanoid_ kode percobaan 001, Hyuuga Hinata."

Sasuke masih mempertahankan senyumannya, mungkin dia salah dengar. Itu kan nama gadis yang sewaktu kecil pernah ia temui.

"A-Apa?"

"Namanya Hyuuga Hinata."

Kau bohong, kan?

"Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis yang kata _tou-san_ pernah kau temui."

.

.

.

* * *

 **ANDROID SENTIMENTAL**

* * *

 **Android Sentimental**

 **©Hachi Breeze**

 **©2015**

 **Big thanks for ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **who created adorable characters in ©Naruto**

 **Special thanks for you, reader, who had been waiting me so long**

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Find the others inside.**

 **Hachi Breeze, proudly present:**

 **Android Sentimental**

* * *

 ***Hyuuga Hinata [re: Robot]***

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke benar-benar tak percaya dengan pendengarannya sama sekali. Perlahan ia melangkah mundur begitu Itachi menekan tombol _power_ pada _remote_. Di hadapan mereka berdiri seorang gadis, mungkin bukan gadis. Lebih tepatnya sebuah robot yang sangat mirip manusia. Sasuke tahu meskipun sudah lama tidak bertemu, robot _humanoid_ yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah jelmaan dewasa dari Hinata. Sosok gadis yang sudah lebih dari lima belas tahun tidak ia temui.

Itachi berbalik melihat adiknya masih terkejut di belakang. Perlahan ia menarik tombol dan membuat _humanoid_ itu turun dari papan pemajangan. Ia memutar roda di kursinya untuk membuat adiknya sadar dari keterkejutan ketika robot itu siap dinyalakan.

"Sudah ku bilang kau akan terkejut. Tapi dengarkan aku terlebih dahulu."

Sasuke masih mengatupkan bibirnya tanpa bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari robot yang masih tertidur disana. "Kau harus mendengarkannya Sasuke,"

"Setelah ini kau akan bertemu dengan banyak orang yang mengejar 001. Berhati-hatilah, mereka sekitar delapan hingga dua belas orang dengan latar belakang yang berbeda-beda. Meskipun begitu kau jangan meremehkannya. Mereka bisa saja membunuhmu dengan mudah."

Tepukan pelan di pipi Sasuke membuat pemuda itu kembali tersadar. "Siapa?"

"Akatsuki."

"Bukankah itu anggota kelompok yang biasa bersamamu?!"

Itachi hanya memejamkan matanya sambil menggidikan bahunya. "Jangan bilang kau lumpuh juga karena mereka?"

"Aku, robot ini, lumpuh, tragedi Hyuuga tiga tahun lalu, beberapa orang yang membantu proyek ini, Akatsuki dan Hyuuga Hinata ceritanya sangat panjang. Mungkin jaringan yang diretas Akatsuki beberapa hari lalu sudah bocor. Kau harus bisa menyelamatkan harta Uchiha dan Hyuuga." Tunjuk Itachi pada sosok Hinata yang masih tertidur disana.

"Tunggu, tapi ini Hinata!" Sasuke berjalan mendekati robot yang masih diam disana.

Perlahan ia meraih rambut panjang robot itu dan menyentuh kulitnya, "Dia Hinata.., apakah Hinata yang dulu bertemu denganku itu juga … ?"

Itachi hanya menggeleng. "Akan aku tunjukan cara kerjanya dan beberapa cerita singkatnya."

.

.

.

"Ini bukan Hinata yang dulu kau kenal. Mungkin cara kerjanya memang dari pikiran Hinata yang asli, tapi yang ada di hadapanmu memang benar-benar robot."

Itachi memberikan salah satu _drive_ yang ada di susunan rapi _disk collector_ nya. "Di dalam robot ini di tanam RAM berisi retasan file yang menjadi rahasia negara. Bisa saja kau mengakses nuklir darinya. Karena itu, jangan biarkan 001 sampai mengunduhnya."

"Tunggu, jika cara kerjanya memang dari pikiran Hinata asli, maksudnya apa?"

Itachi menghela napasnya sebentar. "Aku tak bisa menjelaskan banyak. Kau tahu insiden tiga tahun yang lalu? Tragedi Hyuuga? Semua berawal dari sana, kau harus berhati-hati dengan mafia. Apapun itu. Terlebih Akatsuki."

Itachi masih menahan napasnya, "001 adalah robot _humanoid_ yang sengaja perusahaan Hyuuga ciptakan untuk Hinata sendiri. Kau tahu jika gadis itu sering sakit, kan?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. "Hinata sebenarnya masih selamat dari insiden itu," Sasuke mulai napasnya merasa tercekat.

"hanya saja, aku sengaja menyembunyikan tubuh gadis itu agar tetap aman. Itu tugasmu selanjutnya untuk mencari selain menjaga 001. Jangan sampai tubuh aslinya hancur sebelum robot ini. Robot ini bisa berfungsi karena kerja alam bawah sadar dari otaknya. Bisa dibilang jika otaknya adalah prosesor pengendali pusatnya, _main host_. Jika kau kehilangan Hyuuga Hinata untuk selamanya, RAM 001 akan meledak otomatis."

Sasuke masih diam mendengarkan, "Dan kau pasti tahu jika RAM milik _guest_ meledak otomatis, file yang ada di dalamnya akan terbakar habis dan, _boom_! Pematik nuklir yang sederhana."

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Koma." Itachi hanya menjawabnya enteng.

"Kau yang membuatnya begini?"

"Tidak," Itachi menggidikan bahunya. "Ayah dan seluruh keluarganya yang meminta. Termasuk dirinya. Uchiha hanya menjalin kontrak dengannya."

Itachi masih tersenyum, "Aku sudah menanamkan perintah kepadanya untuk menjagamu selama tugas ini. tak perlu khawatir, aku sudah mengunduh program bela diri pada 001. Kau bisa tanyakan sisanya kepada dia," pemuda itu hendak menguap ketika Sasuke masih mengamatinya.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu padaku, desak Sai untuk memberikan file yang kutitipkan. Kemudian perintah 001 untuk mengunduh file, dia akan tau apa yang harus dilakukannya."

Sasuke masih berdiri berganti memandangi robot Hinata. Pemuda itu tak bergeming. "Ah, satu lagi."

Sasuke mendapati kakaknya melempar sebuah benda kecil kepadanya, "Untuk membuat Hyuuga Hinata terbangun dari komanya, kau harus menembak 001 tepat di kepala atau jantungnya. Kurasa itu cukup seperti mesin pengejut untuk tubuh aslinya."

Sasuke menekan tombol merah dengan tak sengaja ketika berusaha menangkap, "Harus kau lakukan. Hanya yang mengaktifkan yang bisa menonaktifkan robot ini nantinya, Sasuke."

Sasuke berganti menatap robot _humanoid_ yang ada dihadapannya. Sasuke merasa serba salah ketika robot itu mulai aktif dan membuka matanya.

"Kau pasti tahu kebiasaanku, aku suka sebuah robot baru jika tidak memiliki memori. Jangan terkejut jika ia tak mengenalimu. Aku suka teka-teki."

.

.

.

Sasuke bisa melihat di tengkuk gadis itu terdapat _barcode_ dan deretan kode unik yang di akhiri nomor serinya, 001. Sasuke tak percaya ketika menyentuh permukaan kulit gadis itu. Cukup realistis dan benar-benar mirip kulit manusia untuk ukuran robot. 001 melepaskan pegangannya pada rambut untuk menutupi kenyataan bahwa dirinya robot. Sasuke kembali tersadar ketika robot yang ada di hadapannya membalikan badan.

" _Master_ ,"

Sasuke menggeleng begitu mendengar suara lembutnya. "Tidak, tidak. Biar ku ulangi, jangan pernah sekali-kali menyebutku begitu. Panggil aku Sasuke saja."

001 masih diam. Ia masih memproses informasi di dalam _database_ nya. "Mengerti?"

Ia hanya mengangguk ketika Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah, siapa namamu?"

"00-"

"Bukan,"

001 mulai terdiam ketika Sasuke memijat pelipis kepalanya. "Jika aku ataupun orang lain bertanya, ' _siapa namamu_ ' atau ada kode ' _nama'_ maka kau harus menjawab,"

"Hyuuga … Hinata."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Benar. Boleh aku memanggilmu Hinata? Bukan nomor serimu sebagai 001?"

Hinata mulai mengangguk. Sasuke meraih salah satu artikel mengenai _humanoid_ yang ditinggalkan Itachi.

"Baiklah, mungkin aku masih belum banyak memelajari tentang dirimu. Tapi ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu."

Hinata hanya menatap Sasuke begitu pemuda itu tak memerhatikannya. "Tapi, aku tak akan menduga jika robot yang ingin kita lihat bersama sewaktu kecil dulu sekarang adalah dirimu."

"Aku?" Hinata tak mengerti ketika Sasuke masih tersenyum kepadanya.

"Mungkin kau tak ingat. Sekarang kita coba terlebih dahulu, kau unduh data tentang Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata mencoba memejamkan matanya, masuk ke dalam jaringan _database_ informasi yang ingin diretasnya sesuai permintaan Sasuke. " _Error. Code, 404 user not found_."

"Tahun 2015,"

" _Error_."

Sasuke masih berusaha mencoba, "Kyoto, Desember musim dingin 2015!"

Hinata membuka kelopak matanya dengan tenang menatap Sasuke. " _Error_. Maaf, semua informasi yang kau inginkan tidak bisa ditemukan sama sekali."

"Robot. _Humanoid_ kode 001, Hyuuga Hinata."

"Robot _Humanoid_ kode 001, Hyuuga Hinata. Diciptakan oleh Uchiha Fugaku dan Hyuuga Hiashi semata-mata untuk kerjasama perusahaan. Diciptakan pertama kali pada tahun 2013 sebagai percobaan tahap pertama. Mengalami kegagalan sebanyak 78 kali, dan baru memiliki dasar awal yang sempurna ketika ulang tahun Hyuuga Hinata yang kelima, 2015. Perubahan dilakukan ketika Uchiha Fugaku kecelakaan hingga tewas, mode pengembangan digantikan oleh Uchiha Itachi dan Hyuuga Hinata sebagai obyek percobaan. Informasi selesai."

"Tunggu, aku masih belum seberapa paham." Sasuke menatap gadis itu dengan harapan.

"Bagaimana dengan tragedi Hyuuga tiga tahun yang lalu?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke meyakinkan pemuda itu, "Informasi kali ini tidak begitu jelas."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Tragedi Hyuuga tiga tahun yang lalu dikarenakan penyerangan Akatsuki pada ruang penelitian Hyuuga. Korban dinyatakan selamat hanya Uchiha Itachi dan Hyuuga Hinata. Latar belakang kasus penyerangan, _error_."

"Lalu kau berada dimana saat itu?"

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Sasuke mencoba menggaris bawahi, "Jadi, maksudnya disana ada dua Hyuuga Hinata? Dan kau salah satunya sebagai korban selamat?"

" _Error_. Jawaban tidak ditemukan."

Sasuke hanya menghela napasnya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hinata untuk segera berdiri. "Kau butuh memori, ikut aku. Dan aku akan membuatmu seperti manusia, benar-benar seperti Hyuuga Hinata yang pernah kukenal."

.

.

.

Itachi menengok ke belakang ketika adiknya membuka pintu sambil mengenakan jas putihnya. Di belakang Hinata mengikuti Sasuke tanpa gurat pertanyaan sedikitpun. Itachi menggeser roda yang ada pada kursinya. Perlahan ia mundur ketika Sasuke mencari sesuatu di meja peralatan miliknya.

Perlahan Itachi meraih tangan Hinata, "Cukup sempurna, bukan?"

Hinata tidak mengerti maksudnya. "Uchiha- _san_. Terima kasih."

Keduanya diam. Baik Itachi maupun Sasuke keduanya menghentikan apa yang mereka lakukan. "Aku tidak tahu, hanya saja itu yang ingin aku ucapkan begitu melihat orang ini."

Hinata masih menunjuk Itachi begitu Sasuke menangkap pandangan matanya. Tak ada ekspresi lebih seperti apa yang dilakukan Hinata semasa kecil dahulu. Wajar, yang ada dihadapan mereka kali ini adalah robot.

"Aku ingin kau ceritakan tentang apa yang kau tahu, informasinya terlalu terbatas. Dan kami butuh memori untuknya."

Itachi hanya memejamkan matanya. Tangan kanannya mengeluarkan memori yang sepertinya dicari Sasuke, "Mungkin alam bawah sadar Hinata- _san_ yang melakukannya."

"Aku?" Hinata masih tidak mengerti.

"Bukan, tapi Hinata yang lain. Hinata yang mengendalikanmu untuk tetap hidup."

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan menyimpannya diam-diam sebagai informasi robot. _Hinata yang lain_.

"Memori ini tidak memiliki apapun, tapi setidaknya apa yang kalian cari ada di dalam sini. Unduhlah." Sasuke mengamati _memory chip_ yang diberikan Itachi. Ia segera menyerahkan memori itu kepada Hinata.

Gadis itu hanya menyentuh ujung kuningan _chip_ dan memejamkan matanya beberapa saat, " _Downloading_ selesai."

Sasuke mulai tertarik. Ia hanya tersenyum dengan senang mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang cara kerja _humanoid_ yang harus benar-benar dijaganya sebagai pelindung.

"Pergilah, sebelum Akatsuki datang."

.

.

.

Di salah satu rumah sakit Tokyo, Naruto masuk sambil membuang puntung rokoknya. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum begitu pintu otomatis rumah sakit terbuka. Di salah satu sudut ruangan ia bisa mengamati beberapa orang.

"Sayang,"

Naruto memalingkan pandangannya ketika seorang gadis datang memeluknya. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan melingkarkan lengannya pada setiap sisi tubuh gadisnya. "Kau merokok lagi?!"

Gadis itu melepaskan stetoskop yang menggantung di lehernya. Naruto hanya tersenyum, "Yah, hari ini aku sedikit bertemu dengan orang di jalan saat mencari. Dan aku bosan saja. Hanya satu batang kok."

Gadis itu mendesah, "Maaf, Haruno- _sensei_ , jadwal operasi bedah hari ini bagaimana?"

Naruto melirik gadisnya, "Sayang, kukira aku terlambat."

Ia melirik Naruto dengan sebal, "Kau memang benar-benar terlambat, bodoh! Tunggu aku satu jam setelah operasi, kau akan habis."

"S-Sakura, aku tak bermaksud. Aku memang tak sengaja bertemu seorang pingsan di jalan."

Sakura tidak memerdulikan Naruto. Gadis itu meraih rekam jejak penyakit pasien yang akan ditanganinya setelah ini. ia menarik jas putihnya sambil mengantongi stetoskop di salah satu sisi ketika melangkah. Menjalankan etikanya sebagai dokter untuk turun tangan secara cepat menangani pasien. Begitu sosok gadisnya menghilang di perpotongan jalan, Naruto hanya tersenyum. Ia mencari tempat duduk yang kosong dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Pemuda itu melirik salah satu perawat yang berdiri di belakang meja poselen keramik penerima identitas pasien. Dua di antaranya adalah laki-laki dan satu wanita. Naruto hendak menyandarkan kepalanya pada sisi tembok namun tak kunjung ia lakukan karena takut pertahanannya tak terjaga.

Karena bosan, ia memainkan ponselnya. Membuka beberapa file lama di dalam ponselnya. Album, pesan, dan beberapa permainan di dalamnya. Ia tak berani membuka musik atau menyalakan suara _game_ nya, ia takut akan mendapat teguran di rumah serba putih itu. Pertama ia membuka album galerinya. Mengamati gambaran abadi yang tersimpan di memori ponselnya. Gambar pertama adalah potret dirinya dan Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu saat mengunjungi taman bermain. Ia hanya tersenyum lalu menggeser untuk melihat gambar yang lain.

Terus ia lakukan hingga ia sampai pada beberapa potret lama yang masih ia simpan di bagian paling bawah memori album galeri ponselnya.

Dan ia hanya mendesahkan napasnya saja.

.

.

.

Sakura baru saja akan menepuk pundak Naruto ketika pemuda itu terbangun dengan sendirinya. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum sambil meletakan tasnya di samping Naruto. Tidak ada jas putih ataupun stetoskop lagi, tugasnya sebagai dokter sudah selesai jam ini setelah ia mengoperasi pasien.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum ketika mendapati Naruto menguap dan sesekali mengusap matanya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?"

Naruto tersenyum sebentar, "Setidaknya beberapa baju baru yang dikirim dari Perancis cocok untuk _mode_ musim ini."

"Kau bisa melihatnya kapan saja jika tertarik." Naruto mengajak gadisnya itu bangkit dan keluar dari rumah sakit.

Sakura melingkarkan lengannya di lengan kanan Naruto. Menyandarkan kepalanya yang lelah pada bahu pemuda itu, sedikit tersenyum dengan tawaran yang dibisikan pemudanya. "Apa kau lapar?"

"Tidak. Aku baru saja makan dengan seorang pemuda. Entahlah, aku hanya mengenalnya singkat. Apakah kau lapar? Aku temani kalau begitu."

"Siapa?" gadis itu terlihat antusias. Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Dia bilang hanya teman singkat. Namanya Sasuke, kurasa."

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Gadis itu mengeluarkan ponselnya, begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Halo?"

'Blind _, kurasa aku butuh menemui kalian.'_

Sakura dan Naruto saling berpandangan sebelum nada sambungan di kedua ponsel mereka sama-sama tak terdengar.

.

.

.

Naruto membukakan pintu untuk Sakura masuk terlebih dahulu. Begitu gadisnya sudah berada di dalam, ia masuk. Naruto masih berjalan di belakang gadis itu, menggenggam jemari lentik Sakura yang tertaut dengannya. Naruto sudah lama merasa tak masuk ke dalam rumah dimana ia dilatih menjadi seorang _partner_ kerja Sakura. Rasanya hampir beberapa bulan setelah tugas yang diberikan untuk ia dan Sakura bersihkan sebagai partner kerja _Blind_.

"Masuklah,"

Keduanya mengalihkan pandangan kepada pemuda yang berdiri di ujung tangga. Sakura dan Naruto menaiki tangga bersama. Keduanya masih diam ketika pemuda dengan rambut merah di atas sana mulai tersenyum kaku. "Ada apa tiba-tiba kau memanggil kami?"

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum sambil meraih pundak Sakura, "Jangan begitu, kita berdua sudah dilatih menjadi _assassin_ bersama sejak berumur sembilan tahun. Jangan pura-pura dingin kepadaku."

"Ayah sudah tidak ada Gaara, kita bukan lagi partner kerja."

Naruto masih diam begitu Sakura meraih lengannya. Gaara hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Ya, ya, aku tahu jika kau lebih memilih menjadi _Blind_ dan menjadi _partner_ Naruto yang baru bergabung tiga tahun lalu. Aku juga lebih memilih menjadi bosnya saja."

Gaara membuka matanya perlahan. "Kemarilah, kurasa bakat kalian bisa membantuku untuk menyelesaikan target kali ini."

Naruto hanya menautkan kedua alisnya tak mengerti, "Bukankah kami sudah menyelesaikan target di perbatasan kota tiga bulan yang lalu?"

Gaara hanya tersenyum dan menuntun kedua pasangan itu untuk melangkah mengikutinya. Gaara membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan kedua _assassin_ nya masuk.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di samping kursi Naruto. Gadis itu masih tenang. "Aku ingin kalian membantu Akatsuki untuk mengambil sesuatu."

"Tunggu Gaara,"

"Kalian akan tertarik begitu menemui target. Kalian tidak usah khawatir masalah biaya, akan lebih dari cukup untuk kalian berdua."

Naruto menelan ludahnya sebentar, "Akatsuki itu sudah sangat profesional. Aku dilatih dan dibayar selama tiga tahun ini tidak akan bisa mengimbangi."

Gaara hanya mendecih sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tugas kalian cukup mudah."

Naruto dan Sakura masih berpandangan, "Apa tugasnya?"

"Kalian, dan juga Akatsuki, hanya butuh mencuri robot _humanoid_ dari salah satu perusahaan teknologi di Tokyo. Tidak sulit, Akatsuki akan menangani robotnya … sementara kalian cukup bunuh ilmuwannya dan temukan seorang gadis. Sudah aku atur jadwal pertemuan kalian berdua dengan Akatsuki, dan rencana penyerangan kita."

"Tunggu, robot … _humanoid_?"

Gaara masih tersenyum, "Kurasa kau sudah paham maksudku kan, Naruto?"

Sakura berganti mengintip Naruto. "Tentang tragedi Hyuuga tiga tahun yang lalu pastinya kau masih sakit hati dengan hilangnya sepupu kesayanganmu, kan? Kurasa jika kau menjalankan tugas ini, kau bisa menemukan sepupumu."

"J-Jadi, Hinata masih hidup?!"

Gaara hanya tersenyum. "Kalian semua, cukup kerjakan tugas dengan baik. Kalian cukup temukan robotnya, dan bunuh ilmuwan Uchiha."

Naruto hendak membuka bibirnya sebelum Gaara memotong, "Kau akan tahu jika sudah menemukan dua ilmuwan Uchiha dan juga robotnya."

.

.

.

"Siapa itu Hinata?" Sakura berganti melirik Naruto yang masih memainkan pisau lipatnya.

"Sepupuku. Sepupu jauh dari keluarga ayah. Putri pertama Hyuuga saat insiden tiga tahun lalu."

Sakura hanya mengangguk. "Jadi karena dia kau bergabung dengan kami?"

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk, "Aku tak cukup kuat untuk bisa menemukannya sendiri. Aku ingin balas dendam."

Sakura hanya meraih lengan Naruto untuk ia sandarkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa, kau masih memiliki aku. Aku akan membantumu."

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Ia menumpukan kepalanya pada kepala Sakura, "Terima kasih."

"Kita hanya butuh amunisi untuk menemukannya."

Naruto memandang punggung kecil Sakura ketika gadis itu membuka koper di meja apartemen yang mereka berdua tinggali secara rahasia ketika menjalankan misi. Gadis itu membuka kedua sisi koper dan berbalik menatap prianya. Naruto mulai mengamati beberapa pistol disana sambil berpikir. "Mereka akan habis jika bermain denganku."

.

.

.

"Tidak. Kau harus ikut kami!" Sasuke masih mendorong kursi roda Itachi meskipun yang didorongnya menahan dari sisi berlawanan.

"Tidak akan ada gunanya kalian membawaku. Kalian hanya akan jejak jika membawaku."

"Kau berguna! Kau lah yang meneruskan rancangan _humanoid_ ini. kita harus kerjasama."

" _Master_ , Sasuke- _san_ benar."

Itachi berganti menatap Hinata yang ada di hadapannya. Gadis itu tak melakukan apa-apa selain memandanginya. "Uchiha Itachi- _san_ , tolong."

Itachi hanya menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Jangan _scanning_ diriku, Hinata."

Sasuke masih mendorong kursi roda Itachi dengan buru-buru, "Kurasa Sai dan satu orang lagi harus ikut dalam misi ini kalau begitu."

Sasuke terkejut, "Sai?!"

"Siapa Sai?" Hinata hanya menatap bingung kedua saudara di hadapannya.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya merahasiakannya kepadamu. Dia yang membantuku membenarkan sirkuit VGA pada Hinata. Bukan kah dari awal aku sudah menyinggungmu untuk mendesak Sai memberikan file kepadamu jika terjadi sesuatu kepadaku, kan?"

Sasuke marah, "Kau tidak bilang apa-apa mengenai Sai."

"Aku bilang."

"Kau tidak mengatakannya."

"Sasuke- _san_ , dia mengatakannya tadi." Keduanya diam ketika Hinata menengahi. Itachi hanya menggidikan bahunya merasa menang. "Perlu aku tunjukan videonya?"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ceritakan terlebih dahulu kenapa Akatsuki menyerangmu kalau begitu."

Itachi lebih memilih untuk menyerah dan menurut saat Sasuke mendorongnya keluar. Hinata memakaikan jas untuk Sasuke di belakang dan mengikuti kedua Uchiha. "Ceritanya panjang. RAM yang seharusnya dibutuhkan untuk Hinata, tak sengaja meretas banyak sekali jaringan waktu itu."

"Pekerjaanku sebelum menjadi penerus perusahaan teknologi Uchiha yang menaungi proyek ini adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran. Saat aku masih seperti kau, seorang jenius muda."

"Hah?!"

Hinata masih diam. "Begitu seorang mafia menyewa kami, aku berhenti. Begitu dia mengincar 001 dan juga Hinata. Aku keluar."

"Kau selama ini,"

"Semua manusia pasti memiliki masa kelam, Sasuke."

Hinata mulai angkat bicara. "Kenapa kau berhenti dan keluar?"

Itachi hanya tersenyum, "Entahlah."

Kemudian ia hanya tertawa.

.

.

.

Sai terkejut begitu Sasuke membuka pintu dengan tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu langsung berdiri saat Itachi di dorong oleh Hinata. Hampir saja Sai menjerit karena terkejut.

"Robotnya benar-benar hidup!"

Hinata membungkuk memberi salam setelah melakukan _scanning_ pada Sai. "Mohon bantuannya, _master_ Sai- _san_."

Sai hendak mengeluarkan kalimat kekagumannya lagi sebelum Sasuke mencegah. Pemuda itu merapikan kamar dan menarik Sai untuk melakukan hal yang sama. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kita akan pindah dan kau harus ikut kami."

Napasnya tercekat. "Kenapa?"

"Mulai sekarang, kita harus kerjasama. Ini sebagai balasan karena sudah menyembunyikan proyek ini dariku." Sasuke memukul pelan puncak kepala Sai.

"Jangan lupakan semua file tentang robot ini. Titipan _baka_ -Itachi, benda-benda anehmu yang biasa kau simpan di pojokan kamar, rapikan dan bawa semuanya."

Itachi hanya tersenyum sambil menyentuh pelan ujung kepala Hinata ketika melihat Sasuke begitu uring-uringan untuk pertama kalinya dan Sai yang kewalahan. Hinata hanya memalingkan pandangannya menatap Itachi di sampingnya. "Itachi- _san_ , apa yang terjadi denganmu? Maksudku, kakimu."

Itachi masih tersenyum begitu mendapati robot itu duduk di dekat kakinya. Ia memukul kepala gadis itu lagi, "Jangan melakukan _scanning_ kepada orang-orang dengan sembarangan. Kau boleh melakukannya jika sangat mendesak sekali."

Hinata masih diam. Begitu Sasuke dan Sai selesai dengan persiapannya, Itachi melempar kunci mobilnya.

"Sekarang, kita harus pergi kemana?"

"Kita masih harus menemukan satu orang lagi yang terlibat. Dia cukup ahli dalam robot kurasa."

Sai membuka ponselnya, "Maksudnya pemuda yang ahli dalam memanipulasi _skin_ robot waktu itu?"

Sasuke masih diam dan merapikan barang-barang yang sekiranya harus dibawa. "Dia masih tinggal di sebelah gedung barat belakang _signal tower_ , kan?"

Sasuke meneliti kunci mobil yang di dapatnya, "Lalu, setelah itu kita harus pergi kemana?"

"Nagasaki."

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N: aaahhh terima kasih banyak atas semua review dan dukungan secara tidak langsung dari silent reader sekalian..  
Hachi gak nyangka kalo sekali publish di chapter pertama ini bakalan langsung dapet rank dua di archive ku :') dan Android Sentimental ini stats nya saingan sama cerita SH yang terakhir aku publish. Sungguh terharu.**

 **Kalo boleh jujur sih ya, aslinya chapter dua ini udah selesai sehari setelah chapter pertama di publish. Tapi saya lagi pengen ngulur dulu gak terlalu buru-buru. Apalagi saya juga lagi sibuk di dunia nyata. Jadi mohon maaf atas keterlambatan dan jika ada kesalahan/kekurangan dalam Android Sentimental ini.**

 **Terima kasih banyak saya haturkan kepada saudara-saudara sekalian yang sudah me- _review,_ nge- _follow,_ nge- _favorite,_ sungguh saya haturkan banyak terima kasih. /kecup-kecup/  
Buat silent reader, saya tidak tahu harus mengucapkannya bagaimana karena kalian tidak meninggalkan jejak sama sekali :') jadinya saya bingung kepada siapa harus mengucapkan terima kasih. Tapi tanpa kalian para silent reader, aku tak akan bisa terharu seperti ini :') /peluk/ lain kali kalo ninggalin jejak, biarpun itu sedikit nanti saya notice kok :3 *disepak***

 **Ngomong-ngomong maaf untuk yang sudah review tidak bisa saya balas satu-satu karena kebetulan saya masih sibuk ngurus kehidupan, lain kali di chapter depan kalo saya senggang akan saya balas :) terima kasih. Jika ada salah kata, mohon maaf.**

 **Sekian, Hachi.**


End file.
